Home Alone
by iToke
Summary: After arguments with Max's mom, Nudge and Fang are left at home, all alone. WARNING: Lemon, violence and swearing. FangXNudge, Fudge.


**Just a one-shot with Fang and Nudge. Could turn into more if I get enough reviews. I really think there needs to be more of this pairing. Anyway...**

Nudge took another glug from the Smirnoff bottle which was almost empty. It was her third of the night.

"Fuck this!" Spat Fang who was sprawled on the armchair next to her. They were sitting in the dark living room of Dr. Martinez's Virginia residence, the only light coming from the age old TV and some old comedy show that was on it's thousandth repeat.

"I fucking hate that bitch!" Said Nudge scowling. Fang cracked open a beer tossing the lid somewhere behind him. Dr Martinez was out, along with the rest of their flock. They were all enjoying a weekend long road trip, which Nudge and Fang had both missed out on. Dr Martinez was disappointed with both of their failing grades - particularly Nudge's reluctance to do as Dr Martinez asked and her wild behaviour. Fang was under house arrest, after he was caught trying to steal a car (whilst under the influence of drugs) and had a court appearance due some time soon. It didn't help that he'd nearly killed the four cops who tried to arrest him, breaking both the legs of one of them and permanently paralysing another.

"I don't even get it," started Nudge "why the fuck does she even care what grades we get? She's not our mom."

"Exactly," Fang agreed, "She can't leave anyone the fuck alone can she?" Nudge was spread out on the couch, amongst a pool of soda cans, alcoholic beverages and junk food wrappers. This was their second day alone, and they were already at each other's throats, arguing constantly, agreeing only or their hatred of Max's mom. They would've just flown after the flock, except only Dr. Martinez knew – and she didn't tell either of them. Their days were spent alone in the dark, on an endless drinking marathon ordering things from Pizza Hut, McDonalds and KFC.

"And she took fucking Dylan!" Fang almost yelled. Nudge just made a sour face.

"He's an attractive and charming young man" said Nudge, mimicking Dr M, "Unlike you Fang." Fang smirked, probably for the first time all day.

"He's such a fucking asshole," Fang added spitefully.

"Just 'cos Max likes him," Nudge replied smugly. Dylan's 'love' for Max was well known in the house, as were Dr M's attempts to get Dylan and Max together. Equalling that was Fang and Max's passionately intimate, sometimes violent, relationship, as was his reputation as one hard-ass mother fucker with lethal fists, which Dylan knew all too well.

"Don't forget about Ella's pining for Iggy," Fang shot back bitterly. That was well known too. Nudges snapped.

"Okay Fang, just because you're relationship with Max is fucked! What me and Iggy have is solid."

"Oh yeah" Fang snorted.

"Yeah" said Nudge with firm assurance. Neither of them had moved. This had all been the norm over the last two days.

"He's probably taking camp in that little white beauty right now," Fang whispered. Nudge bolted upright, and was on her feet in seconds.

"Why don't you fuck off Fang?" roared Nudge. "Nobody here likes you." Fang jumped up as well. "Why don't you just go and live with your criminal friends?" She added.

"Lets not forget your little escapades, Missy" Fang spat "You and you're orgasm parties... It's like the Nudge golf course: 'Come in and enjoy my holes'" Fang was smiling, trying hard not to cackle. Nudge slapped him, hard across the face. Fang put his hand up to his stinging cheek: quickly becoming red.

"That was low" Nudge seethed, barely containing her anger.

"So are your panties much of the time" Fang purred mockingly. Nudge slapped him again, harder. Fang's head cracked to one side, and he let out a short gasp.

"You shouldn't have done that Nudge," he growled angrily.

"Oh what? You're gonna hit me?" Nudge shouted. Fang did exactly that, bringing up his hand and smacking her hard on the side of her head. She took half a step back, her mouth wide in shock. Nudge responded by kicking out with her foot, planting it in Fang's stomach. He stumbled backwards onto the wall, gasping for breath. The two glared evilly at each other. Fang stepped forward and shoved Nudge backwards, landing herself back on the sofa as Fang stood over her menacingly. She fumbled for something to hit him with, and her hand clasped around the Smirnoff bottle. As she rose, Nudge swung the bottle hard into the side of Fangs head.

"Arrrggghhhh" screamed Fang as the bottle landed just above his left eye, smashing everywhere and he fell to the floor, howling and clutching the side of his face. Nudge looked at the broken bottle in her hand, and the red mist that had clouded her vision just a few seconds earlier dispersed.

"Holy shit, Fang I'm sorry" Nudge said pitifully, going down on her knees to look at his injury.

"Fuck off" he hissed, swatting away her hands. Nudge was unsure what to do.

"Fang, I'm really sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," Nudge pleaded. She pushed his hand away and kissed his mouth. Fang's lips were tender and warm, and at first he didn't respond. Nudge slid her tongue between his lips and explored his mouth. Then Fang kissed her back, bringing his hand up to her neck and caressing it gently whilst his tongue danced with Nudge's. Just when Fang had started to enjoy it, Nudge drew back her head and looked into his eyes.

"I don't know why I did that" said Nudge blankly. Fang didn't reply, but he turned Nudge over so he was on top and his lips were on hers in an instant. He couldn't help thinking how soft hers were, as her hands slid up his shirt and gripped his abs. Fang turned his head so their tongues could get even deeper. Nudge tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth, as his tongue explored her deeper. Wheezing slightly, Fang came up for air and Nudge pushed him off of her. She jumped to her feet.

"I shouldn't have done this Fang," she said regretfully, tears forming in her eyes. Nudge backed away as Fang stood, before turning on her heel and running.

"Nudge, wait" yelled Fang running after her. She turned to run up the stairs but Fang caught up and tackled her on the stairs. Nudge squealed just as Fang crashed his lips onto hers. Nudge let out short, sharp gasps as their tongues met again. This wasn't sweet and loving like the last kiss; this was urgent and needy. Fang grabbed Nudge's bare thigh sending pleasure shockwaves through her body, making her groan in pleasure. Fang slid his tongue down to Nudge's neck, biting and licking causing moans to spill from her mouth. Nudge buried her fingers up in Fang's long dark hair, moaning his name. Fang slid his hand up and down her thigh, his fingers tugging at the hem of her tiny shorts. Nudge kicked off her trainers, and ran her foot up Fang's calf. Their moans became increasingly loud, as Fang moved to kiss Nudge's mouth again. They broke contact briefly so Nudge could pull Fang's black Nirvana t shirt over his head. As they resumed their passionate kiss, she dug her nails into his now bare shoulders, making him hiss in pain. Fang pulled on the bottom of her white tank top, wanting to take it further. Breaking the kiss, Nudge pushed Fang off of her so she could pull of her top, and Fang unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his legs. Fang kissed Nudge quickly and reached behind her back to unclip her bra. The stairs were uncomfortable on her back, but she was too tired to care about anything other than Fang, and what they were about to do together. She kicked off her tiny black shorts, and discarded her little panties. Fang had just disposed of his last clothing; leaving them collectively naked, save for Nudge's white socks that were pulled up over her knees. Fang collapsed on top of her, kissing her forcefully whilst Nudge took thick handfuls of his hair and pulled him closer to her, needing him to be with her, his touch sending her crazy.

"Hurry" she ushered. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist as he plunged into her, slowly, inch by inch until he was fully inside of her. Nudge moaned louder that she had before. She pulled her legs tighter around him, whispering his name.

"Fuck Nudge," Fang groaned into her neck, "You're so fucking tight," he hissed. Fang's first thrusts were slow, but after Nudge's pleading he upped his pace slamming into her faster. His hands clasped her chocolate breasts, groping them gently.

"Oh god Fang," she cried as he hit her spot, and she came to her first orgasm. At that moment nothing else mattered, nothing else was important: just her and Fang and this moment. He didn't stop his thrusting, whispering dirty things into her mouth. Nudge couldn't contain her erotic moans, as Fang was near reaching his climax. She ground her hips onto his, making him growl in pleasure.

"Oh Fang, FUUUUUUUUCCCKKK..." screamed Nudge as he slammed her even harder as he came inside her, drowning Nudge in love and passion. He stopped his thrusting, but Nudge was still moaning, biting and nipping his earlobe.

"Let's go upstairs" moaned Nudge...

**To be continued (maybe). Read and review...**


End file.
